Pineapple Sundance: The funky Horror Picture Show
by Baconwrap
Summary: What happens when DR. Frankenfucker threw adventure time and Breaking bad in a fukin blender? Errything happenz! Read this extraordinary story of Dime-Bag princess and her boyfried Bong marley along with Hiesenburg, Earl of Meth Lab, Skylar, Flynn, Ice Bag, and many more characters
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

skylar: GAWD DAM AN TIT WALTUUR! WI IS U SO MEEN! QUIT COOKIN METH OUTTA YAH EAZY BAKED OVEN!

jEZZE: yo LEAVE hIm aLONE biTthchE!

Hiesnburg: Want breakfast fynn?

Fynn: FUK YEAH BrEAKfaST!1!1111! Th tha thanxz daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd

Hiesen: SKy quit flappin to fitty shadez of grey's anatomy.

dime-bag princess: Kapooyah FUcker smoke my pimped out SHIt! 420 frendlee up in dah bronx!

ice bag: cum here and blow meh dime bag!

Dime: Fuck you old fap

Jezze: Every Single day Ill be shizzzin with my pizzel mah nizzel taco tuco salamanca cholow mask

marseeleane: Yo give me your dank ass vampire weed dime bag!

Dime: Hell Yeeah! Fifiteen bucks Edward Cullen if daht money dont show you owe me yo azz!

marseeleane gives her the 15 bucks for .00009 grams of vampire weed.

Hiesen: This story is not over till i say it is over! CUZ IM THE FUCKAH WHO KNOCKZ!

Jezze: Bitch

Jack: Flynn! WHY IS YOU SO FUCKING RETARDED! YOURE ALL LIKE LIMPY AS FUCK AND YOU DIK IS LIKE ALL SHRIVELY LIKE A RASIN FROM THE SUN MAID! Tell meh what is yo problem bithc! WHY GURL WHAY?

Flynn: fu fu fu fuck you ma mm maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn hate the the the maaan maaaaaaaaaaannnnnn

Dime: Marsee! Is we goin to the soul train tonight?

Marsee: I always wanted to be black (she says while she chows down 69 pounds of popeyes)

Hiesen: Jezze we need to cook

Jezze: Shut yo mouth bitch.

Hiesen: your treatment to the earl of meth lab is UNACCEPTABLE! 5 million years no pay!

Jezze: yo I can change!

Hiesen: You will neva change untill I say so!

Ice bag: Why wont dime bag blow me? I want to melt all over her nice lumps from her cannabis buds and make her exude hash!

Bong Marley: Yo wasssup dime bag?

Dime: Oh mah baby! Im so happy yo is here! Thank Lord Jezus for summonin you here! Is you goin to Soul Train Club With Marsee and I?

Bong: Yeah Mon! Let Me blaze up first and write reggea that seems to be revelotionary to teen stoners!1

Dime: Fuck yeah my N*****!

Paula Pimp Dean: Who dha fuk said dat?!

Dime: Hola Bitchola

Paula: Bacon Wrap!

Dime: FUCK Im stuck in bacon rap!

Bong: Yo les pleaze be chill lax home skillet. sings I sing of peace I sing of rasta, rock roots reggea, and no jews on this planet oh yeah

Paula: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Walt:Jezze if we don't cook Guz will rape us!

Jezze: K Mista White

(Walt and jezze are cooocking there next bach of meth. Jezze fucked up jurrasically)

Walt: DAH FUCK JEZZE THE TEMP IS SUPPOZED TO BEZ 85 DEGREEES NOT 75 BITCCH

Jezze: What eva bill nye the science bitch. I work my ass in yo fucking lab why u no pay me shit?

Wzalt: I pay you whenever I tHink you should be PAIDD! UNACCEPTABLE UNACCEPTABLE!

Dime: What dah fuck is goin on down there Walt? You best bez not fuckin your slave! Nuh uh becuz my great great great grannny was fucked by a white guy!

Pricez bubbelguhm: need…..More….METHHHHHHTHTHTHHH!

Flynn: Oh Hhi hihi hi princezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…z..z…z

Princez:Oh hey flynn…..want….my…shriveled….gooey…..yummy….slimy…. pus-

Dime: TMI YOU HIGH ASS BITCH!

Flynn: No ImIM IM Abssent

Princez: wha?

Flynn: You cant touch mah 2 inch pinch….till ma mar marrige!

Princez: Fuck you bro! Ice Bag!

Ice Bag: What princez (Seductively stated)

Princez: Come her and FUK MEH!

Ice Bag: YES! IM NIOT A VIRGIN NO MORE!

Sky: I done slit mah clit! Oh fuck im goin to laborr IEEEEIEIEIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!111

Walt: God DAMn TIT! SKYLAR QUIT FUCKING TED!


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2: Fity shades of greys anatomy**

Aftur sky like give like burth she like masticated to fitty shades of grey's anatomy . the part when Sandrah Oh gets fisted by the ginger.

Sky: OH GAWD IM IM IMSQUIRT

Walter: Flynn, cover ur earz!

Flynn: Daddyyyy I think mommyz dieing of AIDZzzzzzzzzz

Dime: oh thanx marsell for gettn meh outta diz bacon rap!

Mar: no problemo homolez go dancin!

Bong: Rasta Mon fucka!

AT THE CLUB URETHRA FRANKLIN PLAYZ!

Urethra singing: There wuz a preacher 's son and he played on all the whores in town. Then that fucka went all like pimped out and waz talking. He was enough to take meh sucking on his diddly doggie! Like a son of a preacher mon. Oh yeah ouh hu DAH BRONX FUXKAH!

Dime:Aye you! Yeah you come here and by my shiz! Itz OG BUSh… My moomy gave it to me for my fitht birthday!1

Flynn: hey look a flame im going to stick mah dick in it!

Walt: FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flynn: I need ah sock I come on dah flame!

Jezze: Daym e put the fire out

Flynn: I wanna fuck a grill

Grill princes: come here and really GIVE IT TO ME FAGGOT!

Flynn: K

Finn: Whos the fag dressed like uz jake

Jake: IDK FUCKA we be queer and we still here bitch

Marseeleane: hey finn im not sucking you inch pinch

Finn; Im gay fuck off marcy

Jake: I fucked sir rainicorn

Ice Bag: Oh Princez I nevah knew you wanted to fuck e

Princez b: I wuz desperate like the girlz on Wisteria lane

Ice: Oh me two Im the ginger bitch mkay

Pricez B: I wanna be the fat blonde bitch who songs horribly

Ice Bag: That's pitch peret fag

Princez: Fuck u im FAT AMY AND ILL STAB U WITH MY STRETH+CHY VAGINGY

YOLO SWAGGINS: hey there finny

Finn: I wanna date you yolo fagiins

Yolo; Ermahgerd im so like yolo swaggin gay! OMGizzle

Jake: I fucked a goat

Puffcorn Daddy: Wheres BIGGY SMALLZ?

Dime: That fucka died in 97 bitch

Puffcorn; Time to write AH SONG! YO FAITHful EVANS GET YO ASS OVAH HERE!

Bre: Wheres felicity huffmon. We were supposed to gossip about the neighbors and how they are cheating sluts

J-yoai Queen of dah camel toe!

Sookie: Gawd damn bill! Why you almst kill jason

Bill: SOOOKIE!

Paula: I like to pollogize fo the wrong that ive done.

Dime: Shut THE FUCK UP BITCH! You beat pppl for sayin n*****

Paula: BUDDAH GUN BITCH!

Dime: FUCK! BONG GO GET SUM 1

Bong: I got the almighty Dawn Princess

Dawn: Lets get them pesky orls out

Dime: Hell yeah bitch

Skylar: Lumpy Space Princez? It be like fucking a day since I saw u!1

LSP: Fuck off old lady! I have the tightest pussy and the most fuckable lumpz.

Walt; SO Flynn, want to find a fuck buddy

Flynn: DAD IM ABSENT OMFG BITCH I FUKING HATE YOU I LOVE YOU BUTT FUCK IT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: The backstory**

Essentially, this is the most damn serious part of my sharty fan fic. Dime bag's home is the Reefer Kingdom. It is located on the southern-warm side of Ooo. IT receives 16 hours of light and is very moist. Her throne is locates in the area where the buds are harvested, which is the upper part of the kingdom. The leaves are her servants and soilders while the base has most of the head shops and Stop N Go's. At the highest part, there is the Mother Bud or Queen Mary Jane. If you pick her, Marijuana automatically becomes illegal in Ooo and ABQ, New Mexico. Dime-Bag is 55 days old because she was first budded then picked then dried out and bagged. Her boyfriend, Bong Marley, used some of his bong-water (sperm) to make a baby. He is due in 2 months. Since he is male cannabis, he breaks off from the main plant and lives as a leaf.

Walter is Earl of Meth lab. He has stage 3A Lung Cancer and runs the largest Meth lab in ABQ. His primary cook place is now 20 miles west of Candy Kingdom. His partner, Jesse has an issue where his lips are the size of fucking Donkey Kong.

Sky: Where's Flynn?

Sky kinda like walks down the like hallway in her like house and she kinda like walked in on Flyn masticating to hardcore gay porn that featured like finn like doing BDSM to Gumball and Marshulleee.

Sky; WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKER?!

Flynn: GOD DAMN SHIT MOM CANT U LET A BOY MASTURBAIT?

Walt: god damn it Flynn don't use a sock 2 clean upz. Ur mommmy washes daht shiz.

Flynn: Finn sucked on my inch punch last night at Soul Train. I sorta like lied about bein absent.

Walt: FUCK YOU FLYNN! (Shots Flynn in the head….Flynn dies)

Sky: Thank jesus he is dead. Fucking retarded fetus (TAKE THAT NORTH DAKOTA!)

Paula Pimp: Time ta sling mah good ole buddah!

Dime: You ain't Fucking ggoin nooo whear till you pologize to us n******

Paul: MONSTA COOKIE ATTACK THAT WHORE!

Monster Cookie: RAWR! Oh shit she is high and has the munchies! IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dime: HAH! Your food powers are useless to me cracker-jack!

Paul; You may win this time, but you will neva win again! (#Food_Network #Walmart #Target)

Paula Jumps out the window , she landed…but on her head…..that bitch died.

Ice King: Who wants a spread out ass or pussy? I'm bisexually so it do not mattah!

Finn, jake, Marsee, Prince Gumball. Princes Bubbel Gum, Walt, Sky, Jezze:I DO!

Ice king Woke up and sobbed cuz it wuz just a dream

IK: Why can't no one luv me? Is it cuz im black?

Jamal: Yes, no one loves me because I'm labeled as a stealing, raping, murderous, fucker.

IK: Wow, you know my pain, but I'm not actually black. I'm Black inside. I cut while listening to My Chemical Romance and Good Charlotte.

Jamal: Oh wrong person. Yo needah find a doctor like Dr. Frankenfucker.

IK: Alright

Ice king travels to the land of Transexually Confused Transylvania. He treks to the northeastern part of the land, which where Frankenfucker's castle is located.

Dr. F: hello proud fag. How may I help you?

IK: I'm not gay, I'm Bi

DR. F: Oh pleaz. Scotty said that to libby

IK: Um K

Dr: what can I do for you?

Ik: I need sum help. See my issue is that I can't be loved. I done slith mah wrist to MCR and GC erryday while masticating to images of spongebob.

Dr: Well I'm diagnosing you to more fucked up than I am. I'm a transexually nut case, but you are a suicidal, schizophrenic, jewish, middle aged fag or simply Simon Petrikov.

IK: Wha?

DR: Get the FUCK OUT!

Ice king finally decides to hang himself of the cliff on his kingdom. Afterwhile Gunther got like munchies from like buying good weed from Dime Bag so he like ate like Ice King with like Mac Sauce from Micky D's.

Tree Trunks: Hey you over there. Wanna eat my apple pie?

Marsee: Oh yes( Starts licking her vagina)

TT: HEY! I said THAT APPLE PIE NOT MY ELEPHANT PUSSY YOU LEZBO!

Marsee: Oh, sorry I molested you. I'll give you candy if you want it again.

TT: Can I get a caramel apple?

Marsee: Yes

TT; Ok keep on going.

Prince Gumball; WHAT IM FIRED?

Gaygod: yes, you basically let a 14 year old boy make smut with you. You are an official pedophile. This is not a laughing matter. You are a disgrace.

PG: God Damnit.

Walt: Better call Saul


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4 Better Call Saul**

(Phone Rings three times. Saul goodman answerz)

Saul: Saul Goodmon how may I help you?

PG: I got fired.

SG: Oh are u the one fag who got fired cuz u made smut with a minor

PG; yes

SG; Well, Since you have no income, why not buy out your bosses buzinezz. We can do money laundering.

PG: sounds alright. But how can I cum up with the money?

SG: I would do some work with Walter White and jezzze PInkmon

PG: K Bye. 9Hangs Up)

Two Days Later….

Walt: so you want to work with us eh?

PG: yes Mr. White. I need zeh money so I can do money laundering through my former boss's smut company.

Walt; Well, lets get started on teaching you my recipie.

After awhile, prince Gumball earns about 26 million by working with Walt and fucktard Jezze.

Saul: So Mr. Cumshot want to buy the company?

PG: yes

Saul; here is the numbah; 867-5309.

Gumball calls the guy and offers him like 26 million and two weeks of free

Skylar: Waltur, the car wash is on fire!  
Walt: Fuck!

Jezze: DAYMN

**END OF BOOK ONE PLEASE WAIT FOR BOOK 2**


End file.
